degrassi season 10 couples writer contest
by lifetime.of.dreams
Summary: Calling all degrassi fans! As you know, degrassi season 10 p.2 is aring this friday oct. 8th! So, in spirit of this event, my friends and i have put together a a contest! In entering, you could be name best degrassi couples writer! click for more details!
1. Chapter 1

So, this contest is to find the best Degrassi season 10 couples writer on this site! If you think that you're that person, keep reading!

For those thinking about entering, which I hope you all will! I mean, if I had the chance to become known as the best degrassi season 10 couples writer on , I would jump on it!

Anyway, for those considering it, here is your information!

Couples:

Eli/Clare

Zane/Riley

Drew/Alli

Adam/Fiona

Anya/Sav

Holly J./Sav

Holly J. /Declan

K.C./Jenna

Pretty much any couple you would like to write about, go for it! We are open to gay couples, of course, who doesn't love Zane and Riley? Or other gay couples you like. Just a warning though, if you put Eli and Fitz together….it's just not right! Eli and Clare are 'star-crossed' lovers! LOL!

And, to every great contest, come the rules and guild lines!

Your story can range for a one-shot to twenty chapters. If it's a little more, that's fine. Just not to long!

It must be a Degrassi season 10 couple! You can have characters from previous seasons come in, but don't write your fanfic all about them!

It can be whatever rating you want! We give you the choice!

It can be an O.C.! We don't mind a little new character here and there, but we also love the real couples!

Your fanfic can have any other genre you want. It just needs to be a romance and anything else if you so choose! It could be romance/family or anything like that! We don't care! It's your story, it's your choice!

And finally, we will read every story sent in! Not one will go over looked! That's a promise! (this isn't really a guild line or rule)

So, we are setting an entry deadline for October 31th! Halloween! We have a staff member who loves Halloween!

We will read every story so be patient with us! It will take awhile and we will have a winner hopefully by the end of October, beginning of November. Mid-November at the latest!

Good luck and start writing!

To enter this contest, which I hope everyone will! You can go to communities and search up Degrassi Season 10 couples writers contest, email your story to pigglypuff101_ and please review giving us your pen name and who you think you're going to write a fanfic about!

That's all and Good luck to everyone!


	2. A quick update to the contest!

Hey guys!

I've got a few entries for the contest! Come on I'm pretty sure that more people want to try!

Anywho, after a brief discussion with my awesome staff, we have agreed that up to 24 chapters is a little to long! We have agreed that maybe 1 to 10 chapters is a good length range.

Sorry about the last minute change and good luck to everyone who enters!

Pigglypuff101


	3. Please enter!

Okay, come on guys! We only have a few entries! I know a lot of people would want the honor of saying you're the best degrassi couples writer!

So please, please, PLEASE enter!

xoxo pigglypuff101


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,

So I just figured out how to add a story to the community archive, so once you've finished you stories, just post them on fanfiction and I will add them to the archive.

They have to be posted to add them to the community.

Thanks,

xoxo pigglypuff101 & staff


	5. final update!  Dealine tomorrow!

Okay, so tomorrow is when you must have your stories for the contest posted on . I know, it's confusing but I found out how to add stories to the community and all stories have to be up on !

I'm going to list all contestants and if I forgot someone, I'm sorry and review to let me know!

AlekaTaylor – Adam/Fiona

Iloveelifromdehgrassi – Eli/Clare

Charley07 – Declan/Holly J.

Writteninthestars08 – Eli/Clare

xXEliLoverXx – Eli/Clare Adam/OC

Gunther123 – Eli/Clare

Candylover1910 – Declan/Holly J.

Emmett's Soul Mate – Eli/Clare

Iloveelijahgoldsworthy – Eli/Clare

If I missed anyone who wants to enter, review and I will add you to the list.

So, when your story is finished and posted, email me at pigglypuff101_ and tell me the title of your story and I'll add it to the community!

Next time I talk to you, I will be announcing the winner! A certificate will me sent through email to the winner! Good luck to all contestants!

xoxo pigglypuff101


	6. And the winner is

Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! After a month of discussing with my staff and friends, we have chosen a winner of the Degrassi Season 10 Couples Writers Contest!

Along with the name of best Degrassi couples writer on , the winner will also received a special certificate of congratulations through e-mail!

And now, drum role please,

The winner of the Degrassi Season 10 Couples Contest Writer is….

ALEKATAYLOR

With her story

ADAM AND FIONA

Congratulations to the winner and all your stories were absolutely amazing and we really enjoyed reading them all!

Thank you for entering and great job everyone!

xoxo

pigglypuff101

and staff!


End file.
